An Unsuspecting Visitor
by Miku-Hime
Summary: AU. ItaSaku. It seems that the meeting with the Uchiha prodigy didn't go accordingly.


**Theme:** 13. Misfortune

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Title:** An Unsuspecting Visitor

**Pairing:** ItaSaku (Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura)

**Summary:** It seems that having a meeting with the Uchiha prodigy didn't go accordingly.

**A/N:** If you like Karin...reading this isn't advised.

* * *

A red haired women stood in front of a large mansion, waiting impatiently for the servants to open the large mahogany doors for her. She did contact him beforehand about the date and time, didn't he inform his servants about her presence? The impatient lady clutched her black vintage handbag, and took a deep breath. She reassured herself that he was at home, and didn't forget about such an important date.

"Can I help you?" A servant asked, her green eyes examined the well pampered woman before of her.

The woman was tall and lean, she wore skin tight clothing and looked slightly inappropriate for a business meeting. The amount of makeup on her face looked horrible heavy and not to be rude or anything, ugly. The girl now knew why her master detested having meetings with a 'four-eyed slut' as he calls her.

Karin was startled by the servant since she was inwardly ranting about her--Err, the importance of the meeting. She smiled falsely at the servant knowing to show respect, even to those of a lower class.

"May I speak to Itachi please? We arranged a meeting here." She replied in an authoritative voice.

"Oh yes. Karin-san, please come in and have a seat. Master will be down any minute." The girl frowned when she mentioned Itachi, but she tried to hide it with her owner fake smile. She lead her masters client to the elegant living room, and left to prepare tea for their guest.

Karin sat down on one of the leather couches, straightened her pose and awaited her green tea. While she was waiting, she looked around to carefully examine the room.

A small crystal chandelier hug from the pale peach ceiling lightened up the whole room, while a warm and inviting looking fireplace warmed up the room. There was a beautifully designed red pine table in the middle, and a vase filled with fresh lilies stood on top. A large flat screen TV was stationed beside the fireplace, making the living room look very comfortable. There were also many small trinkets that made the living room have a elegant feel to it. Karin absolutely loved her soon-to-be future living room.

"Here's your tea Karin-san, please enjoy. I already informed Itachi-dono that you are present." The servant girl said, pouring warm tea into a plain teacup.

"Thank you." The girl winched at the falseness tangled in the words.

"Karin-san, you're here early. I apologize for taking so long." Itachi said, knowing his maid had quiet a temper. He didn't want a fight to break out in the living room.

In Karin's eyes, her future husband was gracefully approaching her. His obstinate eyes focused on her and only her, his long onyx hair tied back into a nest ponytail, and that body of his...yum. He will belong to her, Karama Karin and no one else.

"It's alright. Let's discuss the alliance between Uchiha Corp. and Yakushi Corp., shall we?"

Itachi flinched at the red-headed girl's poor attempt to sound alluring. Many women tried and failed to get a response from the stoic Uchiha, and this attempt...by far was the worst he had ever encountered.

"Kabuto-san agreed with your terms. I have the signed contract somewhere in my bag." Karin lifted her heavily bag onto her lap and opened it to hand a large brown envelope to Itachi.

"Thank you, is that all?" Itachi asked, giving the envelope to his maid.

"Yes...but do you--do you want to go to a restaurant with me so..." Karin was cut off by the servant girl from before.

She looked frantic, and scared. Her face was flushed, and the expression she wore was pure agony.

"Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama! It's Sakura-sama! She's coughing up blooding again!"

Without another word, the Uchiha almost ran full speed into Sakura's bedroom upstairs. He left Karin gaping in astonishment, and surprise. 'Who the heck is that Sakura girl?'

"I apologize behalf of Master, he has been terribly bothered by the fact that Mistress is sick. I could leave a message from you since I don't believe Master will be back soon." The green-eyed girl said, taking a small notepad and a pen for Karin to leave a note with.

"N-no thanks. I would like to tell him by myself, in person." Karin hesitated, who knew if Itachi would listen or ignore her because of the 'Mistress's' condition.

"Well, if it's that important. I'll show you to Sakura-dono's room. Be quickly though." The servant turned her back, and headed up the array of stairs accompanied by a hopeful redhead.

After a few twists and turns, they were at a plain white door, it was just like all of the other doors but there was a fine red string on the doorknob. Karin wondered who, and why tied the string there. What's the point?

The girl slowly opened the door to reveal a distressed Itachi kneeling on the carpet, clutching a bundle in his arms. The covers on the bed the bundle was resting on was stained with red liquid, blood.

The Uchiha ignored all the blood though, he was whispering reassuring words to a pink haired women in his arms. The woman's face was flushed, and a little bit blood was slowly coming out of her parted lips. Her emerald eyes was barley visible under her long eyelashes. Her face was drained of color, and her forehead was abnormally large.

"Itachi-dono, Karin-san has something important to say to you."

The said Uchiha gently kissed the large forehead of the pink haired women before turning around to the two other occupants of the room. He inclined his head to dismiss the servant before giving most of his attention to Karin.

Karin was in a state of shock. Kabuto-sama never did mention that Itachi had a girlfriend, or a women close to him other than his relatives. Her dreams were now shattered, there were too many pieces to pick up. The redhead envied the women in the Uchiha's arms, but kept all her anger and jealousy to herself.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. May we resume this meeting at a that small cafe nearby on Friday?" She asked.

She was determined to find out more about that Sakura person, and her relationship with Itachi. 'I will get my hands of Itachi, even if it's the last thing I do!' she thought.

The prodigy was silent for a moment. The only sound that could be heard was Sakura's heavy breathing. He stroked the girl's pale face before answering.

"We'll see. I will contact you if I can make it." Itachi smoothly responded. It was like he didn't care about the alliance more than that women, which was true.

"Alright, I'll be looking forward to your call. Good-bye." Karin leisurely turned to leave but was stopped by his voice.

"Wait, I forgot something." Itachi carefully placed Sakura on the comfy looking bed and grabbed a small pile of papers on the bedside table.

A shimmer of hope appeared in Karin's eyes. She seen this in movies, where the man tells his secret love to wait because he forget something. And that something was to kiss the daylights out of his lover--which in this case is her, Karin--. Unfortunately for Karin, her cliche daydream didn't some true.

"This is important information for Kabuto-san's eyes only. I trust you to deliver to him." He stood up and handed the papers to Karin.

The women was saddened by Itachi's blunt statement, and turned to leave.

"Good-bye Karin."

With that, Itachi then gave his undivided attention to his poor blossom. He didn't bother to escort Karin to the door.

Those words were engraved into Karin's mind for a very long time. It was like he was saying goodbye to her...forever. She would be out of his world, out of his mind it would be like she never existed. Trying to hold in the tears, Karin quickly exited. She bid a farewell to the servant and ran out the door.

-

-  
Meanwhile in Sakura's room...

"So, acting in that TV series did pay off in the end."

"Yes it did Blossom. Yes it did."

* * *

Notes:

-Yes, the servant has green eyes. It was suppose to make you think that the servant was Sakura.  
-For those of you who are wondering why the servant girl frowned when Karin mentioned Itachi's name, it was because of the lack of respect Karin was giving Itachi.  
-Why did I include Karin in this story?  
That's because I hate..er, dislike Karin (alot), so I decided to bash...insult her instead of a random fangirl.  
If you like her, sorry to hear that.

Please review!


End file.
